Forbidden Love
by Shinigami-Kat
Summary: Yufftine. Vincent and Yuffie are having problems with their relationship considering it's not allowed and they can both die. While this little mishap is occuring and Vincent says they shouldn't see each other any more Reno come in and tries to snatch Yuff
1. Forbidden Love

**Yuffie Kisaragi**

I glanced up and pull my arm under the sheets. The night was cold and it had my stomach turning. _I wish Vinnie were here._ I gasp coldly to regain my breath. _Shame shame, on you Yuffie Kisaragi, you know you shouldn't be thinking of that demon._ She tilted her pillow and tears streamed down leaving her face with a salty taste. It's been horrible since the day Vincent left the group and became a Turk again. Yuffie could barely stand it. She cared for him so much, but there was a law against being with him. He was one of the undead and she was a mere mortal, a ninja, but still powerless against death. She fell onto her pillow and drifted to sleep, softly into her wet tears.

**Vincent Valentine**

I breathe softly and carefully, making sure I don't dare wake her. I quickly approached out of Yuffie's window. I glare at her beautiful face, reach to touch her, but restrain. I stare at her soft silky skin and pull my eyes away before something difficult happens. _I miss her so much. I wish I could stay with her forever, but sadly it will never be. Why must I live my life forever in loneliness? _He placed his hand close to her face remembering not to disturb her slumber. "I'll be back to see you tomorrow" he whispered close to her ear knowing that she was deeply asleep. _Even though we can't be together, I can still be her protector. _As the thought finished, he hurried away toward the window, into the darkness once again.

**Yuffie Kisaragi**

I arouse from my bed, my face all dried up from the tears. _Damn it…what would my father think? I better go wash my face ._She put her cold feet on the floor and brushes past her bathroom door. As the water flows gently in her hands, she dug her face in and wiped her cheeks. Then a sense shot straight threw her and she fell to the floor. _That can't be…I sense his presents. My beloved Vincent, he was here…impossible! _I slowly began to stand up. _He said he never come back, and that was a week ago…I'm foolish to still think he'd be coming. _She walked toward the outside door and pulled it open to see yet another beautiful sun rise.

**Vincent Valentine**

Reno arrived shortly in the morning to discuss the next Turk mission. As soon as it was noon Reno replied sarcastically "Poor Vincent…are you ever going to eat?" Vincent shot him an evil glance. "Jenova's cells are draining you out; too bad you can't even bare the sunlight anymore." Reno announced again with a smirk. Vincent still sat in silence. "Well, I have a date with Yuffie, so see ya later!" and with that Reno walked quickly out the door of Vincent's lair. _He's doing this to taunt me! Why must he tell me this and tear me in two? It must have been one of his lies. Yuffie still hasn't moved on; neither have I. _The thoughts whispered in his mind.

**Yuffie Kisaragi**

Yuffie was walking into the training room. As soon as she walked in Reno gave her a huge grin. "Yuffie, what a surprise." "What's the surprise? You know I train here every day" I replied sarcastically. "Ouch, you can't even go for small talk can ya?" Reno answered. "Depends on who I'm talking to, so what are you up to then?" I reached for my shuriken and went toward the targets. Reno went up to me, reached for my shuriken and pulled it away quickly. "Hey!" I shouted and jumped on him reaching for my shuriken in his hand. He fell over on me and our faces were touching. Finally after a few moments of silence he asked "Come have lunch with me…"

**Reno the Turk**

She glanced at me briefly and hesitated in her reply. Our faces still close as her glorious eyes are still peering onto mine. Finally she removes herself from me and gets up quickly. She announced softly "So, where are we going?" A big grin appeared on my face and I looked up at her and replied "How about…to a park?" She pulled my arm to help me up. _She said yes! I'll show her a good time, and maybe she'll forget Vincent. She's too good for that despicable vampire._

**Vincent Valentine**

_The next mission. How can I concentrate? When Reno is…Ugh! _Vincent pulls up from his coffin and jumps out. He slowly walks toward a broken mirror in front of the kitchen door. Quickly he pulls away weakly. _I'm bounded for life…without Yuffie. It wasn't too long ago when I told her I loved her; now I've abandoned her. _I walk toward the closet to retrieve my red cloak and pull it over my face. Vincent quickly turned the knob open to the outside door and walked slowly in the shadows. _I must see her!_

**Yuffie Kisaragi**

_Why am I here? Why did I say yes to Reno! Well it seems to be going nicely. Plus the sushi was worth going out. _I giggled silently in my mind. "Well, I had a great time Reno…but I really should get back to training." Reno smiled and quickly replied "Well I'll be seeing ya tomorrow!" before running off quickly, giving no time for Yuffie to decline his offer. As Yuffie turned around a dark figure from the shadows approached. _Vincent!_

**Vincent Valentine**

I frowned and glared at the place where she stood. _Reno…_the thoughts flew through his mind. Anger began to rise within him, finally after a few moments of silence he spoke "Pleasure…" and I bowed my head a little. She didn't reply and we both stood there until the sun started heating through my cloak. The burn felt as if it were melting his skin. _We need to find a place to speak…_He reached to grab her arm, but an instant jolt went through him. Making him restrain and he whispered "I'm desperately hot…" as a faint smile swept across his face. "Could we meet back here tonight?" I asked hoping for an answer. But nothing came…_Does she not trust me?_ Tears were coming on and Vincent wouldn't dare push her into answering. "Just think about it" I announced once again and dashed into the shadows in the dark. Secretly, following Yuffie home…a smirk appeared from Vincent's lips.

**Yuffie Kisaragi**

_Vinnie came to see me! I can't think if I should go meet him or not. It's been…what a month or so. _Tears blurred her eyes as she continued to walk home and quickly wiped them away with her sleeve. _I miss him dearly; I was just starting to get over him. Did he see me with Reno! _ I arrived at the house and jumped through the door. _I think practice would make me feel better_ she thought while pulling a shuriken from her black sheath. She continued to hit targets and dummies, until it reached night time.

**Yuffie Kisaragi**

I glace at the clock, pacing my steps toward the park. Silently, a dark figure appears from the shadows yet again. I frown and sit on the bench near me where, Vincent sat next to me. "So…" I replied.

**Vincent Valentine**

"Yuffie…" I strained to say the words I longingly missed. _I've said it before, but what difference does it make from now? That's right…I'm the one who left her. _"I…I…love you" he whispered the words slowly and finally turned toward her face "always have" I replied more confidently.

**Yuffie Kisaragi**

She stared blankly at him…_Vinnie_. Her mixed feelings were out of control. She pulled him closely and replied "I'll always love you Vinnie, you very well know that. But, it doesn't change the fact of the code. We can't be together and you know it." I frown and hug him tightly. "Its under the Meteor Processing. Besides you shouldn't be so attached to me, when I die..." I trailed off and pulled myself away from him. My eyes shifted to see his eye's holding hers softly. Even though she couldn't see part of his face, she could tell under his cloak, that his lips were trembling. "It's getting late...I better go" I looked down, because I couldn't bare leaving him alone. But, slowly walked away.

**Vincent Valentine**

_She's right...What am I going to do? Does she realize I'd do anything for her! Must I kill her or trade her to become one of my kind? Yes...I'll research, until then I will always be her protector. I love her so, but this moment must last. At least for tonight. _I shifted towards her and pulled her from behind. "Yes, Yuffie my love. I understand, but m-may I have this one last night with you?"

**Yuffie Kisaragi**

"Of course Vinnie" she said and with that they walk together until they reached her house. They went up to her room and cuddled close. I can feel his breath on my face, nice and warm. _I love you Vincent Valentine!_ Reading her mind Vincent pulled her close and placed his lips against hers. They slept there drifting from reality holding each other.

To be continued in part 2...


	2. Darkness takes over

**Vincent Valentine**

I looked up at her and brushed the hair off her forehead. "Yuffie…I promise it may take some time but I'll research. I'll find a way to be with you" he whispers. He got up from the bed and kissed her once more before he went into the shadows out the window. A mark her realized was burning through his skin of his hand. An upside down cross, the sign of death. _Jenova…she's starting to take over me. Not good, I'll have to do research on that as well._ He flies into his lair. Millions of books stacked in all directions. I sat down and continue searching for the answers I so desperately need.

**Yuffie Kisaragi**

As promised Reno arrived at my door the next morning and dragged me to the turtle paradise bar. I ordered a few Vodka drinks and was slurring over my words "You know Reno that there is…hum...a lot of stars in da sky!" I said gesturing my arms in the air. "I could count them all…1…1...500….4…..67…3…" She fell off her chair and shouted hysterically at a wall for tripping her.

**Reno the Turk**

"Whoa…Yuffie, please sit down. You look like a mad woman" Reno whispered. "NO! Did you see that! He tripped me!" she shouted and pointed at the wall once more. "But, Yuffie…it's a wall!" Reno answered. "You calling me a liar!" Yuffie screamed and managed to fall on the floor again. "Aw…come on. Let me take you home, before you go all crazy on me." I said and picked her up. He held her like a little child. _Yuff's gonna be pissed about this, but serves her right, she's so drunk!_ I pulled up to her steps and dropped her slowly on the couch. Before she dozed off she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Yuffie!" But she couldn't hear him; she was floating away from reality.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Aeris Gainsborough**

_Tifa, Jenova is taking over Vincent. If this happens Sephiroth will be able to return!_

**Tifa Lockheart**

Aeris's words shot through her mind. "Marlene, why don't you go get Cloud and tell him to come here" Tifa whispered. Marlene nodded and before long Cloud came up from behind Tifa. "What's wrong" he whispered close to her ear. "It's Aeris…she's telling me something" Tifa gasped. "Where's Vincent, we need to warn the other's now…Sephiroth will be arriving in Vincent's body if we don't stop them now! Cloud, please inform the others. I must go do some research" I hugged him tightly and then quickly took the High wind to Cosmo Canyon. _I know exactly you to ask…_She walked slowly up the entrance to find…Nanaki! "Nanaki! I must see your grandfather!" I shouted. He nodded and jumped up the stairway.

**Nanaki**

I looked at Tifa questionably. "Might I ask what is the matter?" Tifa ran up the stairs while saying "Please, where is he? I must find him soon!" I shook my head slowly "He left for a journey quite some time ago. He was searching for a special materia and left a little over a month ago" Tifa cried out "NO! …Nanaki, maybe you could help!" I put my head on her lap and replied "That's for me to find out, if you tell me what I may help you with?" She slowly spoke "Aeris…told me that Vincent is going to change soon…to something more powerful then we've ever faced. And…and I thought that maybe Bugenhagen would know some information. But since he's not here…" I nodded and simply replied "Let's find Vincent, I'm sure he knows of this"

**Vincent Valentine**

I hear sudden footsteps from the top part of the house and walk out the library. _I have Company, now? You must NOT let them in! Why? You must NOT let them in. Who are you? LEAVE MY HEAD! You must NOT let them in! _He flew into a corner and forced the thoughts out of his head, consistently arguing with himself. The footsteps cam closer and through the shadows Vincent could see Nanaki and Tifa appearing. "What are you…guys doing here…" All I could see was black taking over me. The darkness lifting from my skin. Black wings appearing from my back, fangs burning through my gums. _Jenova's taking CONTROL…_

**Yuffie Kisaragi**

_Yuffie, I care for you, but please STAY AWAY FROM ME! I'm no longer… _the voice faded. The thought flew to her and the only one person that could speak in her mind was…_Vincent!_

To be continued in part 3!

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKIES!

Kathleen


	3. Jenova is here

Oh wow! I'm actually updating. Well yes. I plan on creating more fan fiction in the future. So be on the look out. I'm doing Ouran high school host club for sure. And some advent children stuff. Maybe some Neck and Neck (and if you don't read that manga, then you better start!) Arigato for such a long wait :

PS. No more confusing POVs. I'll stick it all in one

(chapter 3) Jenova is coming…

Vincent shuddered grabbing a hold of his head and falling to the ground. Black and red wings of some sort shot from his back. He screamed in pain, while Chaos took control of him. _You thought you could get away with keeping me out this whole time. Foolish man. It's time for my release, and the first soul that I will kill personally for Jenova…is that little lover of yours. _A faint smirk formed on Chaos's face…he was no longer Vincent. His skin was purple, his silky black hair vanished, the crimson eyes were now pure black, and the wings spread apart from his back.

Tifa gasped at the sight and she ran full of fear back to the highwind with Nanaki.

"Red, what exactly is going on?"

"That's not Vincent. My grandfather told me that Jenova is coming back…he can see it through the stars…" the tiger announced running pace fully.

Yuffie rushed toward the highwind as fast as her ninja legs could go…_I'm coming Vinny_. She rushed to the airship to find Cid right in front of her.

"What yer rush for?"

"Something's wrong with…" she trailed off, seeing that a large dark form appeared before them. "W-what is that!"

"Yuffie, watch out!" Tifa screamed.

A swift jump to the side and her shuriken flew threw the air towards the creature. Blood shed threw the purple skin, but quickly healed itself. _What the hell is that thing!_ Yuffie jolted toward the ship. "Common you guys, we need to think of a plan and it's not gonna be here!" Running at a fast pace and breathing rapidly they all arrived in highwind, flying away at full speed.

"Tifa!...Are you all right?" Cloud asked in concern. "What is everyone doing here? Yuffie aren't you supposed to be in Wutai? Nanaki? …"

Tifa explained the details to Cloud while cuddling close to him.

"THAT WAS VINNY! But…" _That couldn't be Vinny. I shot at Vinny. What is he?_

An old man spoke promptly, "Vincent Valentine is no longer himself. He's being controlled by Jenova and her cells that are locked into him. The only way to stop Chaos, would be to kill him."

Nanaki looked up at his grandfather standing in the hallway. "That's the only way?"

"Indeed" he replied.

Such a short chapter….I'll update tomorrow! Gomen Gomen (means Sorry in Japanese)


	4. It's after Yuffie!

Author's Note: yes…I still don't own Dirge, sadly. I even looked in the stores today, Jersey sucks. Also, if this fanfic seems kind of odd...it's probably because i wrote the first 2 chapters last year and I'mt rying to get it done but now my writing style is all different and I forgot most of the story's ending. SORRY!

* * *

"Nooooooooooo, we can't kill him! There must be another way!" Yuffie shouted with tears falling quickly on the side of her pale face. The old man shook his head slowly and grief filled the room. 

"Yuffie, I think you should just stay in Wutai and forget about all of this. It's best to just go home and we'll take care of the rest" Cloud suggested still in a depressing manner.

"I won't let you kill him! You'll have to kill me first. There's another way! There's always another way…y-you can't do this…you c-can't..." she trailed off and just started blabbering. The hard crying was so loud that you could barely hear her speak appropriately any more. Then Tifa's arm appeared next to her, holding tightly onto her shoulder reassuringly, slowly taking her away into her room on the airship. Yuffie laid on her bed trying to stop the tears from coming while everyone finally left her alone.

_Why….Why?_ Suddenly a dark imaged appeared from the window…_Chaos!_

_I finally found you pretty. Now I can have your soul all to my self._ The creature licked his lips and his claws rapidly moved though the air, striking straight at her. The pain reached her heart. _This is it! _She thought…

-Flashback-

"_So Vincent…nyuk nyuk nyuk, that name sounds to serious. You're name from now on is Vinny!" She jumped in the air flinging her shuriken around._

"_Whatever you wish.." A faint smile formed against his lips._

-Flashback-

"_You're never going to leave me right. We're together forever right?" She spoke playing with those fingers of his that were wrapped around her waist._

"_Why would I ever leave you? You're the only person that makes me feel…like I'm alive" He replied pulling her closer._

-Flashback-

"_I know about you and Reno…" he announced, with an intense tone._

"_What about me and him? There's nothing between us…Vinny I—"she answered but was interrupted with passionate kiss._

_After the kiss broke off leaving Yuffie speechless he replied "If you ever think about going back to him…think of that"_

_A glimmering smile shaped slowly on her face._

-Flashback-

"_I love you…"_

"_I love you…"_

-Flashback-

The throbbing throughout her body continued and she could feel the bloody slipping away from her oozing onto her bed sheets. The room grew faint, she didn't even have enough energy to scream…Yuffie drifted away from the living, closing her eyes and wandering away.

* * *

Chyaaaa…so how was it? I guess I tried to make it a little dramatic. I donno shrugs. If there's spelling errors, I'll fix them up later. I've got one more chapter and I'm completed with this one…I think. Then I'm gonna start on O.H.S.H.C! Yay! 


	5. Yea this was lame

OKAY THIS IS OFFICIALLY ENDED.

Sorry for that one person who actually reviews. Eh, thanks though. I really tried to get back into it, but I'm so hooked on my other fanfic...that I really really want to finish soon that this one is just gone from me.

NEXT TIME WHEN I DO SOMETHING I'LL FINISH IT, I PROMISE!

Anyway…if the ending was interesting, it wasn't going to be. I was just going to make Yuffie go to a hospital and get treated with a phoenix down. Vincent overcomes and kills all of the Jenova cells inside of him. By doing this it also takes away his immortality. Then ladidadida…he asks her to marry him. She becomes a princess and he quits Turks to be her Prince. Or something along lines of that, it was just a brief summary because I don't know how to finish the chapter up and yea…I'm more excited about my other fanfic (for the billionth time).

GOMEN TIMES A MILLION!


End file.
